La lettre
by Pouki26
Summary: Stiles a finalement avoué ses sentiments à Derek. Mais tout n'est pas si rose que ça.


**Voici un OS qui m'est passé comme ça par la tête et que j'ai eu besoin de coucher sur le papier. Au lieu de le garder rien que pour moi, je vous en fait profiter. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que Stiles avait confessé son amour à Derek. Il se rappelait dans les moindres détails de ce jour quand il était venu chez lui après que Scott lui ait dit que l'ancien alpha quitter la ville avec sa sœur. Il avait couru de toutes ses forces ignorant les douleurs de son corps et été arrivé juste à temps. Cora et Derek, les sacs à leurs pieds, étaient sur le point de partir.

- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Derek l'avait regardé avec une certaine frayeur dans le regard.

- J'ai traversé toute la ville en courant. Avait répondu Stiles qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

- Pourquoi ? S'était étonné le loup.

- Pourquoi ? Tu demandes pourquoi ?

_-_ Oui !

- Tu quittes la ville sans rien dire et tu demandes pourquoi ?

- Scott est au courant, et visiblement, toi aussi maintenant. Je lui ai demandé de faire passer le message.

- Et je l'ai eu juste à temps on dirait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'es énervé comme ça ?

Derek avait lancé un regard à sa sœur comme si cette dernière avait pu lui apporter quelques réponses avant de reporter ses yeux sur Stiles qui s'était approché de lui.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ta petite personne ? Lui avait reproché le jeune homme.

_- _Quoi ?

Derek avait semblé ne pas apprécier le reproche et les deux hommes s'étaient fait face comme prêts à se battre.

- C'est quoi ton problème Stiles ?

- C'est toi mon problème, Derek !

- Ah oui ? Tu as peut-être besoin que je te montre qui est le plus fort dans ce cas.

- Derek ! Avait appelé Cora en sentant son frère s'emporter. Calme-toi !

- Il me cherche. Si tu n'as rien de plus à dire Stilinski, dégage de là !

Stiles avait senti que la situation avait trop vite dégénéré, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Cela avait été plus fort que lui et rattraper le coup aurait pu être difficile. Il avait alors regardé Derek se désintéresser de lui, se baisser pour prendre son sac et commencer à partir. C'est là que les mots étaient sortis.

- Je suis amoureux de toi !

Derek avait adressé un signe de tête à sa sœur pour lui signifier de partir en premier puis s'était retourné vers Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce tu as dis ?

_- _Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas répéter.

Le loup avait lâché son sac marchant d'un pas lent vers le jeune homme qui était devenu livide.

- Stiles ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Stiles avait senti que la voix du loup n'avait rien d'amicale même si elle n'avait pas non plus été agressive. Il n'avait eu alors d'autre choix que de se livrer.

- Je suis venu pour t'empêcher de partir, pour te demander de rester… avec moi. J'ai bien conscience que tu n'es pas de ce bord, mais…

Stiles n'avait pu finir sa phrase, Derek avait fondu sur sa bouche enroulant ses mains autour de sa taille et de sa nuque.

* * *

Le temps avait passé et un an s'était écoulé. Derek était finalement resté à Beacon Hills sa sœur lui ayant assuré qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien toute seule. Si dans les premiers temps, Stiles avait été le plus heureux des mecs, il avait finalement très vite déchanté en réalisant que vivre avec Derek n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça. Jamais le loup ne lui disait un mot gentil, il ne l'emmenait jamais nulle part, passait son temps avec Scott, et surtout, il ne lui avait jamais dit ces trois petits mots qu'il désirait tant entendre et qui l'aurait comblé. Stiles avait toujours su que Derek n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots, préférant les actes à des phrases inutiles, mais cela ne suffisait plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Un choix s'imposait.

Un soir, alors que Derek était une fois de plus avec Scott à courir dans la forêt ou à faire une quelconque idiotie de loup, Stiles s'installa à la table de ce grand appartement vide de son propriétaire, attrapa une feuille, un stylo et commença à écrire.

_« Derek… Je tourne en rond…»_

Sur les coups de minuit, Stiles avait terminé sa lettre et Derek n'était toujours pas rentré. Il regarda son téléphone. Le loup ne l'avait ni appelé ni même laissé un message. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait finalement fait un choix.

Le jeune homme se leva, attrapa son sac et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. En fermant la porte, il sentit une part de son âme se déchirer et mourir. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne reviendrait probablement jamais ici.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Derek se décida à rentrer. Il prit beaucoup de précaution avec la porte afin de ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller Stiles qui devait surement encore dormir. Il se dirigea vers leur lit, heureux de retrouver son amant et… sa moitié. Il perdit cependant son sourire mutin en découvrant un lit vide et parfaitement bordé. Il fronça les sourcils jetant des regards circulaires. Il sut d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il cria à plusieurs reprises le prénom du jeune homme mais seul le silence, imperturbable, lui répondait. Derek réalisa alors que les affaires de Stiles n'étaient plus là et un horrible sentiment de perte avala son cœur.

Il allait se ruer hors de l'appartement à la recherche de son petit ami quand du coin de l'œil il aperçut quelque chose sur la table. Il s'en approcha, attrapa les quelques feuilles où il reconnut l'écriture de Stiles et commença à lire.

_Derek, _

_Quand tu rentreras je ne serai plus là, et pour cause, tu n'es pas là pour m'en empêcher. Je suis désolé de partir comme ça mais tu m'y as forcé, poussé. J'aurai peut-être dû te dire tout ça de vive voix mais tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, tu n'as jamais su m'écouter._

_Où étais-tu cette nuit alors que je t'attendais ? Et toutes les autres nuits ? Avec Scott ? Tu sais, il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus besoin de toi. Il est l'alpha et toi… toi tu n'es plus qu'un bêta. Quand à moi… eh bien, je pense que je n'ai jamais vraiment existé ni même compté pour toi. Sinon tu ne serais pas là, assis, à lire cette lettre._

_Depuis quelque temps je tourne en rond et tu ne le vois pas. Tu ne vois même pas l'enfer dans lequel tu m'as plongé, m'obligeant à vivre dans ton ombre. Je tourne en rond_._Sais-tu au moins à quel point je me sens seul et perdu ? Je me sens loin de toi, abandonné,__est-ce que tout ça pourrait changer ?__Moi qui ne sais qu'être deux, tu m'as délaissé.__J'ai besoin de toi, de ta voix, tous les jours. J'aimerai pouvoir tomber dans tes bras, je voudrai marcher dans tes pas, te tenir la main. Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien offert. Pourquoi es-tu resté il y a un an alors que tu aurais pu vivre librement avec Cora ? Tu as eu pitié de moi ? Tu aurais mieux fait de me rejeter, voir même te moquer, cela aurait été probablement moins douloureux que ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de vivre avec toi pour me faire vivre cette vie là ? Après tous ces moments passés ensemble, je ne connais toujours pas tes sentiments à mon égard. Quand bien même tu me fais l'amour nuit après nuit, n'as-tu jamais pensé que j'aurai aimé entendre le son de ta voix me disant que je compte un peu pour toi ?_

_Tu as apporté la lumière dans ma vie, mais aujourd'hui, il y a juste de l'amour dans l'obscurité, une éclipse totale dans mon cœur. J'ai cru en toi, en nous, mais l'espoir s'est envolé en même que tu as commencé à t'éloigner de moi. Je pensais qu'il me suffirait d'être patient, que si tu me prenais la main je n'aurai plus peur. Toi qui étais mon soleil, tu es devenu comme un jour de pluie. _

_Il était une fois un homme amoureux, peut-être un peu trop rêveur, tu avais tous les droits sur mon cœur mais par ta maladresse et ton manque d'attention, tu m'as obligé à m'en aller, à te quitter, toi l'amour de ma vie. Il aurait pourtant suffit que tu me parles. Mais tu m'as fais ressentir ton absence, jour après jour. Comment aurai-je pu briser le silence qui t'entoure ?_

_Je t'ai donné le meilleur de mon être mais tu m'a fais me sentir futile. Un serment n'est qu'un leurre, j'ai été fou de croire au bonheur. Quand chaque nuit, je perdais la tête, serré dans tes bras audacieux, que je frissonnais sous tes baisers, lisant dans ton regard tout le désir que je t'inspirais, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'on pourrait en arriver là. _

_C'est pourquoi, je te rends ta liberté Derek. Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur._

_Stiles._

Derek se laissa choir sur la chaise, tel un pantin désarticulé. Ainsi, Stiles le quittait. Il parcourut une seconde fois des yeux la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment expliquer qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Non, la bonne question était, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait quand il ressentait, jour après jour, le désespoir de son amant ? Tout était sa faute, il le savait et s'il ne faisait rien, il le perdrait à tout jamais. Il aurait dû lui dire depuis bien longtemps qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui. Mais comment Stiles aurait-il pu lire entre les lignes quand chaque jour le loup mettait un peu plus de distance entre eux, le traitant parfois comme un parfait étranger ?

Comment Stiles aurait-il pu réaliser que si Derek agissait de la sorte c'était simplement parce qu'il était fou de lui et que cet amour était si intense qu'il en avait peur ? Jamais auparavant l'ancien alpha n'avait aimé de la sorte, que ce soit avec Paige ou bien encore Jennifer. Et le fait que Stiles soit un garçon n'arrangeait rien à son désarroi. Comment pouvait-on aimer si ardemment quelqu'un du même sexe ? Il craignait que cet amour ne le consume complètement et il voulait protéger Stiles. Car, quand chaque nuit il prenait possession de son corps, le désirant follement, Derek luttait contre son loup qui menaçait de prendre le dessus et de le tuer sous le coup d'une trop grande passion.

Mais Stiles lui reprochait surtout son manque de dialogue. Pourtant, Derek avait cru naïvement que lui faire l'amour chaque soir comblerait son manque d'éloquence, qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de mots pour lui prouver son amour, que l'étendu de ses sentiments se lisait dans ses yeux et se ressentait à travers ses gestes. Mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Stiles lui répétait si souvent qu'il l'aimait pendant que lui restait inlassablement silencieux. C'était comme si lui dire je t'aime en retour marquerait sa faiblesse, hors, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'humain était sa force et son salut.

Derek soupira douloureusement froissant le papier. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Il se leva, fourra la lettre dans sa poche et quitta précipitamment son appartement. Il devait parler à Stiles, lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui et surtout lui dire ces mots qu'il gardait enfoui dans son cœur.

* * *

Stiles n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la personne qui pénétrait dans sa chambre sans avoir au préalable frappé n'était autre que Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'acharnant sur la fermeture de sa valise. Mais tu vas te fermer oui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas peut-être !

- Tu pars ?

Stiles cessa de se battre avec son sac et leva les yeux sur celui qui était encore son petit ami la veille. Il allait lui répondre que ça ne le regardait pas quand il fut frappé par la tristesse de son regard. Son cœur rata un battement. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Derek avec une expression si douloureuse. Pourtant, il n'était pas question pour lui de se laisser avoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?

Derek sortit la lettre de sa poche et l'agita devant lui.

- Oui et ben ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda le loup contrarié.

- Tu n'as jamais appris à lire ?

- Te fous pas de moi Stiles !

- Si tu es venu pour m'insulter, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi.

Derek remit la lettre dans sa poche et s'approcha de Stiles qui se battait à nouveau avec la fermeture de son sac posé sur le lit.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer non plus. Je suis venu te parler de nous.

- Il n'y a plus de nous Derek ! Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix haineuse.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

Stiles qui était penché sur son lit se redressa pour planter ses yeux marron dans le regard du loup.

- Tu crois qu'un simple désolé suffira ?

- Non.

Derek tenta un pas vers le jeune homme, mais celui-ci recula. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans ses bras il avait pris une décision. Il ne resterait pas avec un homme incapable de l'aimer.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me jeter à l'eau. Déclara l'ainé.

Stiles fronça les sourcils croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que le grand méchant loup allait lui servir ?

- Tout d'abord, je ne suis qu'un imbécile…

- Je suis bien d'accord.

- J'aimerai que tu ne me coupes pas.

-Mouais bon, vas-y ! Je t'écoute.

Derek ne savait par où commencer. Il allait devoir faire un effort, prendre sur lui. Il n'excellait pas beaucoup dans le monologue et encore moins quand il s'agissait de se livrer. Mais s'il voulait récupérer Stiles, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Il se racla la gorge et se lança.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le petit ami dont tu rêves. Je suis froid, distant, désagréable et je manque cruellement de tact.

Il comprit au coup d'œil de Stiles que lui aussi était d'accord. Ca partait mal.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas te parler, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très expressif et je ne dis jamais ce que je ressens.

- J'avais remarqué oui.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi Stiles. Jamais encore je ne m'étais senti aussi dépendant de quelqu'un.

Le cœur de Stiles fit une embardée. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Je me voilais la face en faisant comme si je ne me rendais pas compte que tu n'allais pas bien. Je t'ai fais souffrir alors que je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour te prendre contre moi et te rassurer.

Cette fois, le cœur de Stiles se lançait dans une séance de pirouettes acrobatiques. Il reprenait doucement espoir.

- Continue. L'encouragea le jeune homme.

Derek avait besoin de s'asseoir. Il s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber.

- Mes sentiments pour toi me font peur Stiles. J'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant. C'est comme si mon cœur menaçait d'exploser d'amour tellement je suis fou de toi.

Ca y'est, le cœur de Stiles venait lui aussi d'exploser et il sentait une bouffée de joie monter en lui.

- Je n'arrivais pas à te le dire.

- Pourquoi Derek ? Pourquoi ? Ca nous aurait épargné toute cette souffrance.

Derek lui adressa un regard coupable, empli d'une profonde tristesse.

- Je ne savais pas. Je craignais que tu vois cela comme une faiblesse, que je ne serai plus moi-même, que ce n'était tout simplement pas moi, que ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était une erreur. Je pensais qu'en te faisant mien chaque soir cela suffirait à te le faire comprendre, mais j'ai eu tort.

Face à tant de sincérité, Stiles s'approcha de Derek posant une main sur son épaule que le loup emprisonna aussitôt.

- Tu me désires toujours ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek passa son bras autour de la taille de son amant levant sur lui un regard devenu plus lumineux.

- Je te désire plus fort qu'au premier jour.

Stiles s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Derek passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Peux-tu me promettre que je ne me sentirai plus jamais seul ? Questionna le jeune homme qui se sentait revivre.

- J'ai besoin de toi Stiles. Je refuse de te perdre.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de tes bras et de l'animalité de tes caresses.

Derek sourit. Ca, il savait faire, il n'avait nullement besoin d'être supplié. Il passa une main dans la nuque de Stiles et trouva facilement le chemin de ses lèvres. Il était temps de lui prouver que son amour était éternel.

Avant que Derek ne l'emmène une fois de plus dans un autre monde, Stiles lui murmura son amour avant d'ajouter :

- On m'a appris qu'il n'y a pas de rêve interdit. J'irai n'importe où avec toi et je rêverai avec toi. Je suis tiens et tu es mien.

Derek sourit contre sa bouche avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Il plongea son regard d'un bleu éclatant dans ses prunelles et fondit sur lui.

- Je t'interdis de me quitter Stiles Stilinski. Et ouvre grand tes oreilles car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Je t'aime.

Depuis ce jour, le loup ne quitta plus l'humain, lui rappelant jour après jour, nuit après nuit, comme une incessante et douce ritournelle qu'il n'aimerait jamais que lui.

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Je n'oublie pas mon autre fic et je tâche de publier le prochain chapitre rapidement.**


End file.
